


Dino

by Satanachia



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Duchy vs Zombie, Gen, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, taki z leksza
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tekst pisany na gospodzianą akcję Duchy vs. Zombie, przy którym wyszło, że tak, zdecydowanie byłam trochę bardzo wstawiona.<br/>Ale to była jednonocna akcja w złym dla mnie terminie! Czuję się w pełni usprawiedliwiona.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dino

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst pisany na gospodzianą akcję Duchy vs. Zombie, przy którym wyszło, że tak, zdecydowanie byłam trochę bardzo wstawiona.  
> Ale to była jednonocna akcja w złym dla mnie terminie! Czuję się w pełni usprawiedliwiona.

To nie był dobry dzień - Chińczycy wycofali się z dużego kontraktu, Fury jak zwykle był skończonym chujem i buldoczył się o niedostarczony w piątek projekt (a Tony przecież nie sprecyzował [i]w który[/i] piątek przedstawi prototyp blastera) a wykończona przestawieniem czasu Pepper była co najmniej złośliwa i zmusiła go do spisania wydatków nowojorskiego warsztatu.

To zdecydowanie nie był dobry dzień. Problem w tym, że do czasu powrotu do Wieży Tony nie widział jeszcze jak bardzo ten dzień jest zły.

— Mamy tak bardzo przejebane — wyjęczał, patrząc jak ośmiometrowy tyranozaur demoluje jego domowy warsztat, próbując bawić się piłeczkami z zachwyconym Dummym.

Stojący obok Clint klepie go pocieszająco po ramieniu.

— Stary, nie widziałeś jeszcze wszystkiego. Rano mieliśmy tu jeszcze zombie, nie tym razem to nie ja, to Thor, i Dino na nie polował. Całe szóste pływa w ropie.

Tony jęknął cierpiętniczo i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

Boże, dlaczego przyjął pod dach tę bandę szaleńców.

 

[Okładki mnie krzywdzą. ;^;](http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120518142540/marveldatabase/images/7/7b/Captain_America_and_Hawkeye_Vol_1_631.jpg)


End file.
